Malala
Malala launched in BrainPOP Social Studies March 10, 2016. Retrospect What does it take to become a Nobel Peace Prize recipient? Well, ask Malala Yousafzai! She's a Pakistani rights activist who has an amazing story. Watch BrainPOP with Tim and Moby to find out her whole story! Plot Moby makes Tim roll off the bed after hitting snooze three times. At the end, Moby has a crumbled up banner "I Stand with Malala" on it. Appearances *Tim *Moby *Cassie *Rita *Gary Transcript * Malala/Transcript Quiz * Malala/Quiz FYI 'Quotables' Malala always had a fondness for words and is a natural when it comes to public speaking. Here are some compelling quotes from the young Nobel Laureate! * "When the whole world is silent, even one voice becomes powerful." * "I don't want to be remembered as the girl who was shot. I want to be remembered as the girl who stood up." * "Let us pick up our books and our pens; they are the most powerful weapons. One child, one teacher, one book, and one pen can change the world. Education is the only solution." * "The terrorists thought they would change my aims and stop my ambitions, but nothing changed in my life except this: weakness, fear and hopelessness died. Strength, power and courage were born." * "Why is it that countries which we call strong are so powerful in creating wars but are so weak in bringing peace? Why is it that giving guns is so easy but giving books is so hard? Why is it that making tanks is so easy, but building schools is so hard?" 'Graphs, Stats and Numbers' Check out these shocking statistics about schooling around the world and the power of an education. * 62 million: Number of school-age girls worldwide who are not in school * * 493 million: Number of adult women worldwide who can't read or write # * 10-20: Percent increase in a woman's earnings for every extra year of school * * 15-25: Percent increase in a woman's earnings for every extra year of high school * 4.7: Average number of years a child goes to school in Pakistan $ * 12.9: Average number of years a child goes to school in the U.S. $ Source*: Egirlpower.org Source#: Unicef.org Source$: Malala.org 'Famous faces' Awarded the Nobel Peace Prize at just 17 years old, Malala is the youngest recipient in history. Here are a few other Nobel laureates with interesting distinctions of their own. * Marie Curie: In 1903, she became the first woman to win a Nobel Prize. With her husband Pierre, she shared the Physics award for their discovery of radioactivity. Then in 1911, she won again! This time it was in Chemistry for her discovery of the elements radium and polonium. Curie is the first person and only woman to ever receive two Nobels. Even more impressive, she is one of only two people who won in different fields. * Irene Joliot-Curie: Following in her parents' footsteps, the daughter of Marie and Pierre Curie (pictured with her mother) won the Chemistry prize in 1935. She shared it with her husband Frederic for their work on the synthesis of new radioactive elements. Three decades later, Henry Labouisse, the husband of Irene’s sister Eve, won the Nobel Peace Prize on behalf of UNICEF. With five awards total, the Curies hold the record for most Nobel Prizes in one family! * J.J. Thompson: In 1906, the British professor won the Physics prize for discovering electrons and showing that they act as particles. Then in 1937, his son George Paget Thompson won the Physics prize for discovering that electrons also act as waves. But it doesn't end there. Thompson was such a remarkably gifted teacher that, in addition to his son, eight of his research assistants went on to win Nobel Prizes in Physics or Chemistry! * Alexander Fleming: The Scottish biologist shared the 1945 Nobel Prize in Physiology/Medicine for his accidental discovery of penicillin, the world's first antibiotic. Returning to his lab after summer vacation, Fleming saw that one of his bacterial cultures had been contaminated with a fungus. He thought it was just an annoying accident, until he noticed that all the bacteria surrounding the fungus were dead. Surprised and intrigued, Fleming grew more of the fungus and discovered that the "mold juice" it produced could kill several different disease-causing bacteria. The serendipitous discovery launched the era of modern antibiotics. Personalities Malala joins a long legacy of feminists: people who help women to gain and exercise the same rights as men. One of the earliest feminists was French writer Olympe de Gouges. De Gouges was born into a middle-class family in 1748. She began a career as an activist during the 1770’s, speaking and writing passionately about any subject where she perceived injustice or unfair treatment. Her first play was a condemnation of the African slave trade. It was so controversial that it wasn’t published until 15 years after it was originally written. De Gouges was also an outspoken proponent of a woman’s right to a divorce, and her right to love whomever she might choose. When the French Revolution broke out in 1789, de Gouges was initially delighted, assuming that the unjust and corrupt acts of the old regime would be set right. But she was greatly disappointed when the revolutionary government declared that only men were considered citizens of the new Republic. In response to the “Declaration of the Rights of Man and the Citizen,” a 1789 document outlining the rights held by all French males, de Gouges published the Declaration of the Rights of Women and the Female Citizen in 1791. De Gouges altered the language of the first “Declaration” to give women the same rights as men. Unfortunately, revolutionary leaders didn’t take kindly to her protest; they believed that women didn’t, in fact, have the same rights as men. When the political party that de Gouges supported fell out of power, she was doomed. She was executed by guillotine for her radical political and social beliefs. FYI Comic There is none. Newslea https://newsela.com/read/malala-yousafzai-oxford Category:BrainPOP Episodes Category:Social Studies Category:Famous Historical Figures Category:Women's History Category:World History Category:2016 episodes Category:Episodes in March Category:U.S. History Category:March 2016 Episodes Category:African-American History